


Resolutions

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger only has two resolutions for the new year. </p><p>#1: Don't get hurt<br/>#2: Stay away from intelligence gathering. </p><p>He's not doing too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> From viceindustrious's prompt of "Roger Ferris' New Year Resolutions"

Resolution #1: Don't get hurt.

This year, Roger really only has one major, major goal. He wants to stay out of the hospital. Doesn't want to get hurt, damaged so badly that everything hurts, for any amount of time. He doesn't want to break anything or bleed all over the place or _hurt_.

Physically, of course. He's resigned himself to the other sorts of hurting. 

So, hand in hand with that resolution, is Resolution #2: Don't get involved with the intelligence community. 

Because really, that's where he tends to get hurt. When he's being a little too clever for his own good, a little too stubborn because, goddammit, he knows he can get that last snippet of info, that's when he gets hurt. 

Or when someone higher up decides to gamble with his life. That too. 

He just needs to stay away from it entirely. Find some other line of work. He's said goodbye to Ed; hasn't burned those bridges, but set the kindling at least. Turned down Hani when came sniffing around. He's not doing it. He's not. 

*

So finding a job not involved in intelligence or security or other areas that will get him hurt is turning out to be a bit harder than he expected. People seem interested, real interested, and then, suddenly, not. 

He has a sneaking suspicion that Hani has something to do with this, but he doesn't have any proof, and he doesn't want to deal with that amused tolerance he would get if he charged up without hard facts and told Hani to lay off.

Time for a change. New resolution #2: Don't get involved with _Hani's_ organization. That still safe enough, right? Surely he can find some other intelligence position that won't injure him, right? 

Right. 

*

Goddammit.

Hani is the first to visit him the hospital, of course. Not his coworkers. Of course. 

Hani doesn't even say much, just watches him and refuses to leave when Roger growls something mostly incoherent at him, still pretty high on the pain meds they've given him. So much for resolution #1, fuck. 

At least it was just some shrapnel, he wasn't that close to the blast. But it still hurt when they dug it out, and it still brought back ugly, ugly memories of previous times. 

At least they didn't dig any bone fragments out of him, this time. 

Hani hovers, so unlike him and so fucking annoying, and when Roger snaps at him, he only comes closer. "They don't take very good care of you, my dear," he says. 

"What," Roger says, tired, done with it already. "You would?" 

Hani smiles at him, full of mischief. "Perhaps not, but I would put you back together better." 

*

So resolution #1 is a wash. New Resolution #1: Don't get shot. He can live with one hospital visit, with something that's mostly an accident of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, that only left him out of commission for a day or two. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but it really wasn't that damaging. And he's gotta be honest - 'don't get hurt' was doomed to fail from the start. He knows himself better than that. But 'don't get shot'? He can manage that. He can totally manage that. 

Only problem is, it turns out resolution #2.1 is ruined before it even starts. He gets back to his tiny little office and is informed, with nervous looks all around, that he has been requested as a liaison with the GID, especially. 

Fuck. 

Well, what's he going to do, really? Turn it down, try and find another job, where Hani will just pull even more strings until Roger is right back in grasp? It's not worth it. It's not.

So he glares at Hani the first day he's sent over for a briefing, but smiles back when Hani smiles, smug and pleased. 

* 

He's got a new resolution #2. Resolution #2.2.

Because Hani...

It hadn't been a problem, before, when they'd been working together. It had been ... there, maybe, ok, yes, no maybe, it had been there, floating between them, tacitly not acknowledged, but still fucking there. And he'd sidestepped it whenever he thought it was becoming too obvious, and Hani had let him, had dropped back when Roger started to run. Had let him hit the end of his line before he reeled him back in. 

He's more aggressive about it now, though, and Roger ...

Hani has expressed his interest in all the small ways, the easy to deny ways, the ways that can be explained as 'just a little too friendly', but Roger knows. 

Roger knows, because he wants. He wants what Hani is offering, wants Hani to follow through every time he gets a little too close, smiles a little too knowingly, touches Roger and doesn't remove his fucking hand as soon as he should. He doesn't know if he wants to shove Hani into a wall and kiss him, rut up against him until he's lost every bit of that perfect, put together demeanor, or if he wants Hani to reel him in, closer, and pull him apart, piece by piece, put him back together into something that isn't so damaged and isn't so scared and isn't so empty.

New resolution #2.2 is to not fall for Hani. 

He's pretending it hasn't already been broken. Maybe it should be 'don't get involved with Hani'. Yeah, that sounds better.

*

He opens his eyes to dim light and white ceilings and the smell of antiseptic. 

Not again. 

"Awake for real this time?" a very familiar voice says, and he turns his head to the right, where Hani is sitting, legs crossed, fingers steepled, watching him. 

His mouth is dry. "How long have you been there?" he rasps. 

Hani stands, pours him a glass of water from the jug on the table. Doesn't answer, but he looks ... almost rumpled. He holds the glass while Roger drinks, tiny sips, and there are still spots of blood on Hani's shirt. He blinks, memories slotting back into place. 

There was a man with a gun.

"Shit," he says. Tries to look down. "Did I get shot?" 

The corners of Hani's mouth curl up, faintly, with amusement. "You did," he says, mildly. 

Yeah, he'd gotten shot. The bastard had raised the gun and started shouting, raised it and pointed it at - 

Oh. 

At Hani. And he, not thinking beyond that first moment of panic, like he's been _trained_ to do, threw himself between bullet and target. 

There goes resolution #1. 

Hani is still leaning over the bed, watching him. "I'd suggest you don't make a habit of this," he says, and there's something a little sharp in his voice. 

"I'm not sorry I saved your life," Roger says, his own voice quieter than it needs to be, and Hani is looking at him, looking so carefully. Raises a hand and brushes back the strands of hair on Roger's forehead, and presses a kiss, gentle, to it. Roger closes his eyes. "Hani," he says, his voice breaking on the name. "Hani, please," and he's not certain what he's asking for, but Hani seems to understand all the same.

He kisses Roger carefully, the only point of connection between them their lips, warm and dry and exactly what Roger has been wanting for too long now. Hani presses his hands to the bed, bracketing Roger's hands. "I suggest," he repeats, in angry, battered voice Roger has seldom heard, "you don't make a habit of this." 

*

Roger still has two resolutions, and this time, he has every intention of keeping both of them.

Resolution #1: Don't die. (Because Hani will hunt him down and kill him again if he dies, he knows it.)

Resolution #2: Don't tell Ed.


End file.
